I Hate Everything About You
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy are getting tired of Fitz picking on their best friend, Adam Torres. What happens when Clare and Eli come up with a plan to get him back? Spoilers for season ten.   EClare, Clare/Adam/Eli friendship, onesided Fitz/Clare


**I Hate (Everything About You)!**

**Summary: Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy are getting tired of Fitz picking on their best friend, Adam Torres. What happens when Clare and Eli come up with a plan to get him back?**

**Pairings: EClare, Clare/Adam/Eli friendship, onesided Fitz/Clare.**

**Rated: Teen**

**Part One**

Eli Goldsworthy's green eyes narrowed as they took in the way the way that his best friend, Adam Torres was sitting. "Did Fitz attack you again?" He asked angrily, eyes sparking up dangerously. He felt his girlfriend, Clare Edwards' slender fingers wrap around his hand, squeezing it gently, trying to tell him without words, to calm down a little.

"Why don't you tell someone, Adam?" She asked softly, blue eyes shining sadly. "It keeps getting worse and worse."

Adam shook his head, looking up to lock eyes with his two best friends. "No! I-I can handle it." He stated desperately, as his right hand went to his left sleeve, trying it down farther so that the fingerprint shaped red bruise on his wrist weren't visible.

"Well I wish that you'd atleast let Eli and I do something about it." Clare said sadly, reaching out and touching his unmarred cheek with the tips of her slender fingers.

He looked down at the table and then stood up. "I've gotta go!" He said quickly, hurrying from the table and completely forgetting his tray of food.

Clare and Eli watched him leave, wanting so badly to help but not knowing where to begin.

Clare sat up straighter when she noticed Fitz and his gang of friends walk into the crowded lunchroom. Eli tensed up beside her and his fingers unknowingly wrapped tighter around her slender wrist. She leaned in close, lips brushing against his ear. "Calm down a little, Eli!" She soothed gently. "I can hear your heart beating a mile a minute."

"I just really want to kick his ass." He mumbled so that only she could hear or understand.

She lowered her eyes slightly and shrugged a slender shoulder. "I know and I don't blame you, I do too! But if you go over there, all you're gonna do is get yourself into trouble and that won't be any help to Adam." She told him.

"Then what should I do? I mean, I've got to do something." Eli told her desperately with a shake of his head.

Clare leaned in to rest her chin on his shoulder, lacing their fingers together and kissing his clothed shoulder. "I know we'll figure something out. Trust me on that." She told him with conviction.

He sighed and nodded. "I know and I do trust you. It's just a little hard to listen when all I wanna do is bash their skulls in."

Clare smiled, rolled her eyes fondly. "Somehow, I always end up with the hotheads." She muttered lowly so that he wouldn't understand. "Anyway, I think I may have an idea on how to get Fitz and his friends back." She sounds so completely nervous when she says it and she's making sure to avoid eye contact with him.

"What's the plan?" He asked suspiciously, his voice rough and holding an edge to it.

Clare sighed and met his green eyes when he tilted her chin up. "You're really not going to like it." She warned him.

"Clare." Eli said her name, a growl emitting from his throat.

"Fitz...has a..._thing _for me. What if I played up on that?" She asked of him, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. "I'd wear a wire with a microphone under my shirt and would get him to admit what he and his friends did to Adam. And then I can take the proof to Mr. Simpson or Miss. Oh or even the police." She told him.

"And what would happen if he found out, Clare? You could end up really hurt!" Eli yelled harshly.

Clare's eyes flickered into a slightly scared look before she got ahold of herself. "I know, but I kind of think that it's worth it in the end if it gets Fitz and his friends to leave Adam be. And I'll be as careful as I can be, trust me on that."

**to be continued.**


End file.
